Behind the music
by The Apple of Discord
Summary: The Teen Titans form a band! Raven is optimistic, Robin lets someone else be the leader, Cyborg is on a diet, Starfire has a good idea, and Beast Boy is, well, Beast Boy! CH 3 IS UP! R&R Tearra Bashing! R&R please, this is my first Fic!
1. Monkeys in spandex

Okay, time for the Before Notes. There is a lot of OutOfCharacterNess, but please bear with me. Do it for the Monkeys.  
- Buhnana Munkey  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans, if I did, I would be RICH!!!!! I Don't own Minnesota either.  
  
Behind the music with the Teen Titans  
  
It has been five years since we have heard from the Titans, Because they have been living a peaceful, not to mention boring, life. Our girls, Raven and Starfire, have reached the wonderful age of 18, while our guys, Beast Boy, Robin, and Cyborg, are 19. Our Titans are no longer fighting crime for the city, But are the back-up fighters for the new team, the Happy Heroes.(pretty weird!) The Teen Titans get to keep the Titans Tower as thanks from the city so this is where our story will take place. But before we get there, let me fill you in on the changes our Beloved Titans have undergone.  
  
Raven has overcome her emotional struggle and is now free to express emotion.{A/N: I won't tell you how, because I would have to write a whole new story, lets just say it was a maturing issue} Tearra is out of the picture (yess!) and Beast Boy is long over her, in fact he found out that he loves someone else. He has FINALLY gotten Raven to smile ( she hasn't stopped ever since) that was when he asked her to be his girlfriend. (she said yes obviously!) Starfire is finally in touch with her Earth lingo and is still crazy for mustard. And Robin. Robin is going out with Star (never would have guessed that, would you?) and is no longer obsessed with saving the world. Oh and he did beat Slade, so don't worry. Cyborg put on pounds and is on a diet. He thinks he looks good in a do-rag, and his only true love is the GameStationX. I think that's every thing, so now it's time for the Real story.  
  
"This game is getting boring" said Cyborg after playing 500 rounds of SuperMegaRacersUltra with Robin. Robin rolled his eyes." That's what I have been trying to tell you for the last 397 rounds" he said, sounding quite exasperated. Just then, Beast Boy, who had been in a deep conversation with Raven, clutched his stomach as his stomach rumbled very loudly. Raven snorted. "I guess it is time for dinner" she said, getting up and heading to the kitchen. Raven had been appointed head cook, because she actually could cook, and very well too. Beast Boy licked his lips. He was thinking about the delicious food that Raven cooked. He knew that Robin was thinking the same thing, because he said "MMMMMM, I can't wait for dinner". From the kitchen they heard Raven heave a very comical sigh. They laughed. Raven had developed a good sense of humor ever since she overcame her emotional barrier. She would crack jokes at almost every opportunity, not unlike Beast Boy.  
  
Meanwhile............... Starfire was in her room, listening to music. Ever since she went to The Band's concert in Minnesota, she wanted to form a band with the other Titans. She wanted to play the bangy things she believed were called drums.It could be so fun!! They could dress in spandex and jump around on the stage like monkeys. She saw people doing that on a show calld 'I love the 80's'. Those people seemed to be very popular.Just as she was fantisizing about monkeys in spandex, she heard Cyborg calling her. "HEY STAR!! IT'S TIME FOR DINNER!"  
  
It was dinner time. Raven had outdone herself again. She had made Starfire a Tai Cuisine she hadn't tried yet. Robin had some of his favorite homemade sushi. Raven had tried to make Cyborgs diet food as tasty as possible. Beast Boy had gotten himself an exquisite tofu dish, and Raven made herself a simple chicken salad. The titans jaws dropped when they saw their food, and tucked in immediately.  
  
"How did you know what I wanted?" asked Robin, spraying sushi in everyone's face.  
  
"Irf kinder oofous, oof reeden ut ver rifgh tish eek" said Beast Boy with a mouthful of tofu.  
  
Raven rolled her eyes. "What he means to say is : It's kinda obvious, it's what you've eaten every night this week"  
  
"I guess you're girlfriend is the only one who can actually understands you!" said Cyborg, but no-one was paying attention to him because they were too busy staring wide-eyed at Starfire devour her food like a hungry animal. When she was finished she looked pleased.  
  
"You think she liked it?" asked Robin , raising her eyebrow.  
  
"No" Raven said sarcastically.  
  
"I think she's still hungry!" Beast Boy said, appalled. She was, truthfully, still hungry. So she grabbed the bottle of mustard and started squirting it in her mouth.  
  
The rest of the dinner was relatively quiet, except for Robin wrestling the mustard bottle from Starfire and the crunching coming from Cyborgs carrot sticks.  
  
Suddenly, during Starfire's seventh helping of mint frosting banana, she said "Why don't we make a band?" . Everyone at the table gave her a questioning look. "I mean we aren't really doing anything else, right?" she said quickly, trying to explain herself. "It would be just for fun". Everyone at the table nodded in agreement, everyone except Cyborg.  
  
"Good idea,but we will need money, instruments, music teachers........" He kept on rattling off the stuff that they would need.  
  
"Money and getting a music teacher are not problems" said Raven interrupting him.  
  
"Yeah and there are stores for instruments, duh!" said Beast Boy, smacking his forehead.  
  
"But seriously guys, this will be a lot of work" Started Robin, he paused and smiled, "So we will have to start tomorrow, it's time to hit the sack so we can get up early and get started"  
  
Cyborg grumpily got up and trudged off to bed. Starfire skipped off to her room, singing a song from the 80's. Robin, Raven, and Beast Boy just looked at each other and shrugged before heading off to their rooms as well.  
  
-------------------------------------- -----  
  
Okay that's my first Chappie. This is my first fic, so show no mercy on your reviews, that is, if you do review. Thanks for reading my story!  
  
-Buhnana Munkey 


	2. BATH

Before I start the show, I have some thank yous. Thanks to everyone who reviewed!!! Extra thanks go to Furor Raxx because he was firm with his criticism. I am taking S. Giovanni's suggestion into account, so thanks S. Giovanni! This is a very goofy chapter, so expect the unexpected!!! -Buhnana Munkey  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans, If I did, I could afford to buy a new computer!! ==================================================================  
  
Raven was the first one in the kitchen the next morning. She wouldn't admit it to anyone, but she was pretty exited about forming a band. She could probably play any part in the band because, surprisingly, she was musically talented. She could play the piano, guitar, clarinet, saxophone, trumpet, french horn, and the flute. Back on Azarath, it was very common to be able to play at least seven instruments. Even though her planet was very dark, people played music in their spare time. It would help you calm down and relax. It was a safe way to express emotion, but she didn't have to worry about that anymore.  
Suddenly, Starfire came bursting into the kitchen, interrupting her train of thought. She was humming a tune that Raven had heard on the radio the other day. She didn't remember all of the lyrics, just the part that went "Somebody told me, that you had a boyfriend, who looked like a girlfriend...". As she was trying to remember the rest of the lyrics, Starfire interrupted her again. "Good Morning Raven!!! Are you planing on eating breakfast?" she chirped, opening the fridge to get her own breakfast. Raven jumped. She hadn't realized that she had been leaning against the counter, staring out the window. Her stomach gave a low rumble, signalizing that it was time to eat. She felt like eating an omlette, which required eggs from the fridge. She was just opening her mouth to ask Star if she could grab the eggs when, BOOM!!!!!!!!!!!! Starfie shot the contents of the fridge with one of her star bolts. The food exploded, landing all over the kitchen. One huge chunk of slimy, mold covered tofu fell on her head, sending a shiver up her spine.  
  
"What was that for?" Raven asked, while picking the tofu up off her head and tossing it aside.  
  
"The blue food monsters startled me!" she said, peeling a piece of bologna off her arm.  
  
It took Raven a moment to figure out what she was talking about. She looked at the the chunk of tofu that had landed on her head. It had a fuzzy blue mold covering it, but that wasn't all, the mold was moving. "Ugh, that's gross" she said. She leaned over and sniffed it. It smelled like a mixture of tofu, old gym socks, rotten eggs, and dead fish. It made her want to puke.  
  
Just then Robin ran into the kitchen, fully dressed and ready for action. It would have been impressive if he hadn't slipped on a pile of leftover pasta and landed flat on his face. Starfire ran over to help him, but she slipped on a sardine and landed on top of Robin. It was too funny. Raven, who had been desperately trying not to, burst out laughing. It did not help when Cyborg came into the kitchen and started crying because someone had stepped on his sardines. Robin and Starfire were still laying on the floor because they were in a state of shock. Imagine Beast Boy's surprise when he came into the kitchen. The first thing he saw was the food. It was hanging from the ceiling fan, it was stuck on the walls, and it covered the floor. He also noticed that the mold on it was moving around. The next thing he saw was Starfire laying on top of Robin. They looked like they were to shocked to even move. He turned his head a little to the right, where he saw Cyborg bawling his eyes out over some smashed sardines. He heard someone laughing hysterically. He looked up and found Raven howling with laughter, banging her fists on the counter. Boy, it was a sight to see.  
  
-------------------------------  
By the time the Titans had gotten the kitchen cleaned up, it was 12:00. Since there was nothing in the fridge, they decided to go out to lunch. They agreed to go to a cute little Italian restaurant, that had Atkins friendly food for Cyborg. Robin stayed away from the pasta, remembering the incident earlier that morning, so instead he got a plain cheese pizza. Beast Boy also got a pizza, but with everything on it. Cyborg had a salad, Atkins friendly of course. Raven got some pasta and Starfire had some chicken alfreado with mustard. As Starfire ate, she tried to imagine the other Titans jumping around on stage like monkeys. She couldn't see Raven doing that. Robin was too calm and collected. She knew Cyborg would do that if he had beat someone in a video game. She could definatinatly see Beast Boy doing that because he practically did it every day. She herself thought it looked like fun. She might be able to convince Raven and Robin to do it, but probably not.  
  
She snapped out of her reverie, because Cyborg had chosen that moment to ask a rather obvious question.  
  
"So, Rae, what did you mean when you said that getting a music teacher wouldn't be a problem?" All the other Titans rolled their eyes. At least they had remembered that Raven was musically inclined.  
  
"I meant that we already had a music teacher" Raven said as if it was the most obvious answer ever, and it kind of was.  
  
"What!?! Who is she?" Cyborg asked.  
  
Raven sighed "Who do you think?"  
  
"Uh, I don't know!"  
  
"You're talking to her!!!"  
  
"Oh"  
  
All the Titans laughed, But Cyborg still didn't get it. "Since when could you play music?" Raven just put her head in her hands. -------------------------------------------------  
That's pretty much how the rest of lunch went. The Titans came home exasperated, and very annoyed with Cyborg. And to make matters worse, the Happy Heroes needed help fighting a new villan, the B.A.T.H. Better Absolutely Than the H.i.v.e. -------------------------------------------------  
It turned out that the B.A.T.H. was absolutely better than the H.I.V.E. They put up quite a fight that lasted for hours. The Titans got home around 4:30, which gave them plenty of time for working on the band, exept that Starfire and Beast Boy fell asleep and refused to wake up. And of course you can't go around working on a band with only three of the five band members. So, again the band has to wait until tomorrow............... ------------------------------------------------  
  
Okay, I need ideas people!!! Major writing block for the next chapter, and the show must go on! this chappie is also a little short, so I will try to make a longer one. I am going on vacation next week, so I will try to post another before then. Don't forget to review!  
Thanks! -Buhnana Munkey 


	3. BACON!

Hello Friends!! I am back from vacation!!! No computers for 3 whole weeks!!! It stunk. Yes, the rating has gone up for Cursing, sorry. This chapter is kinda short and very weird, but it will eventualy make sense.

The Show must go on!-Buhnana Munkey

Disclaimer: I donÂ't own the teen titans, But I like to pretend I do.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Â"What is it?Â"

Â"Is it alive?Â"

Â"Why is it so ugly?Â"

Â"I wonder if itÂ's intelligent, I mean it _is_ blondeÂ" (sorry all blondes, Just a joke, donÂ't hurt me)

A group of roughly ten people gatherd around the Blonde, errr, thing that shot out of the Jump Park Memorial. It was fortunate enough to land in a nice patch of grass, but that just happend to be the same patch of grass that a chocolate lab decided to relieve itself.

Â"Uggh, whats that awful smell?Â" said the blonde thing looking around the crowd that had gathered around her. Â"Why are all you stupid people looking at me? AinÂ't you ever seen a Blonde Beauty Before?Â"

Â"Hey ladyÂ" said a little boy, poking her back. She turned aroung and glared at him. Â"What?Â"

Â"You smell badÂ"

Â"Why, thank y-- Hey!, Well, YouÂ're a, a, _scuz munching zit!_Â"

Â"Waahhh!!!!Â"

SLAP!!!! Â"Oww, what was that for?Â" she yelled, glaring at the woman who slapped her, obivously the _scuz munching zits_ mother.

Â"Because you deserved it!Â"

Â"Yeah well, you deserve this!Â" The Â'blonde beautyÂ' Focoused her energy on smacking the woman on the head with a good sized rock, but none came, not even a pebble. Instead, her hands glowed brown, and some nearby dog poop hit her square on the face. The woman screamed.

Â"You foul being!Â"

Â"Sorry, I meant to hit you with a rock insteadÂ"

The woman screamed in outrage, a scream that turned into a hideous growl. All of a sudden the nice petite lady that we grew to love turned into a monster! Her mucles grew seventeen times their size, but her head stayed the same, so she grealy resembled the hulk with a barbie doll head. She let out another horrible growl and said Â"Me no like rocks!Â". When the Hulk/Barbie thing turned around to smash some rocks, the blonde beauty decided that that would be a good time to make her escape. So she tried once again to summon a rock (this time so she could fly), but instead she got a flying hunk of dog poop.

Â"Aw shit, I guess that this will just have to doÂ" So she hopped on and made her way to Slades Lair.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As she entered the lair she heard SladesÂ' muttering. (Ha, heÂ's not Dead, just old and defeated!)

Â"Uh, master Slade sir, IÂ'm backÂ" said the blonde beauty peering around the corner, seeing Salde at his desk.

Â"Oh Tearra you have returned to me!!! Are you hungry? Why donÂ't you have some Bacon?Â" He Pointed to a seat right next to him.

Â"Mmmm, Bacon!Â"

She sat in the seat that he had indicated to, and she wondered how he was eating the Bacon with a mask on. She decided to watch him to see how he did it. He picked up a piece of Bacon out of the huge pile on his desk. He turned it on itÂ's side and brought it up to where his mouth should be. He jammed the bacon where the little slits in his mask are. She looked hard and realized that he had a strip of bacon in each slit, and they were getting shorter and shorter until they dissapeared completly. She picked up a piece of bacon and jammed it in her mouth.

Â"Uh, Slade?Â"

munch, munch Â"Yes?Â"

Â"I have some bad news, you see instead of controling rocks now, I control poop.Â"

Â"Cool, that must mean youÂ're foul, like poop, foul, like meÂ"

Â"Soo, thats good?Â"

Â"YesÂ"

Â"How will we destoy the Teen titans?Â"

Â"I donÂ't knowÂ"

Â"Sould we bombard their house with poop?Â"

Â"No,no that is much to silly, we must wait for an Idea to come to me!Â"

Â"Oh, okayÂ"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Weird huh? well now I must say thank you to my reviewrs.

**S. Giovanni: **Raven might be the lead singer, and BB will pay guitar, I think.

**Silvy:** I like your sugestion, I think I will take it and twist it a bit though.

**Furror Pax: **thankz for all the constructive criticizim!! whadidja think of this chappie?

**Instant Coffe:** I love your Stories!! I am flatterd that you like mine!! (I love mind games!)

**Jncera: **thankz for the wonderful review, I think this is my best Chapter yet!

**TsukasaSIGN:** I am glad you like!!! I will have Raven make you dinner sometime!

**Elisa-Krane: **It is fun! Do you like this chapter?

**Poisonus Rose: **Thank you!! No, IÂ'm not British, IÂ'm AMERICAN!!!!!!


End file.
